


The Revolution

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bravery, Determination, Family Feels, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other, Revolution, Survival, War, lol tragic, these soldiers are dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: We're loosing the war we declared and decided to start a revolution.And liberation doesn't always mean freedom and in this caseLiberation means suicide.Welcome to the Underground.





	1. Revolutionary Soldiers aren't real

They were running around the house, pounding and screaming for access inside. Fists hitting the walls and the stray planks of wood we found to board up the broken windows.

How could this have happened?

The revolution was getting worse by every second and the number of soldiers were growing. The worse the revolution got the worse everything got. This meant more food supplies and places to hide. And what better place than a trading house deep in the wood late at night?

The backpack.

You remembered someone had traded a pound of canned goods for the backpack. It was very large and could fit many items in its different sewn on pouches. The best thing about it was whoever made it added buttons with straps that connected to the pouch so whatever you put inside it wouldn’t fall out. You decided to trade it in case of an emergency. A small hand grabbed the back of your dirty tank top and shoved a light blanket into the backpack.

“Good thinking Frisk,” You were currently getting water, canned foods, and the first aid kit you had found a long time ago. “Find the matches please!” You yelled over the people outside still demanding to be let in. Frisk quickly found the large box that was currently half full and tossed it over to you. A pillow hit the side of your face and then two large jackets followed. You rolled them up as tightly as you could and shoved them down on top of the blanket praying that the buttons would stay fastened.

“Sweaters and pants.” You pointed to the couch where both yours and Frisks clothes were folded up. Both piles were very small now. They were both hid behind the couch, a gap between the clothes and the wall about three feet wide. Frisk threw the clothes at you and you simply shoved them down into a different large pouch. As soon as you closed the pouch gunshots began.

“Frisk!” You screamed as your head shot up. They ran to your side and grabbed your hand, their grip so tight that they probably could easily cut off the circulation in your hand. A body could be heard slamming into the front door trying to break it down. You knew that it wouldn’t hold up for very long and began running to the backdoor, praying no one was in the back.

“We need to run as fast as we can alright? As far away as we can go until we’re safe.” You looked down at Frisk who in turn looked up at you with...determination.

You kissed the top of their head. As soon as you did the front door finally gave way and footsteps could be heard flooding the living room. You shoved the back door and sprinted. Frisk followed behind you with ease. The two of you darted around the crowded trees in your way, moving around rotting logs and having to jump over bushes in your way. You occasionally called out to Frisk to make sure they were still close by and they responded with “Here!”.

After a few minutes you began to slow down breathing heavily. Frisk grabbed your shorts and bent over wheezing. You scooped them up easily and held them tightly.

“Are..we..we safe?” They choked out.

“I sure..as hell h-hope we are.”

“HALT!” A man's voices boomed behind you. You froze in shock but forced it down and set Frisk down and shoved them behind you as some kind of protection.

You are filled with..bravery.

“What do you want from me?” You shouted back hoping that the darkness of the night would conceal Frisk behind you. With how tall you were compared to Frisk you could only hope this man couldn’t see them.

“The others stayed behind but I saw you running away and decided to follow.” You noticed her held a knife in one hand. “I know you have more food for us.”

“For you?!” You cried. “I earned that food! Not for you and your men to raid my house to steal!” You spit out every word out like venom. “I’m trying to survive just like you.”

“Either give me the food or I’ll push you down that hole myself.”

“Hole? What..?” You turned around. Your eyes widened as you looked around desperately trying to find a way around it. How the hell did you not see that? Had you not slowed down five seconds earlier you bet you would have fallen down. Even in the dark you could see there was no way around.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought. There’s no way to escape from me so hand over the good and you’ll survive.” The man held out his hand grinning.

“No.” Frisk whispered from behind you. “Trust me. You have to trust me. We’ll survive the fall. We will.” Frisks voice was so demanding that it made them sound as though they were an adult and not a child.

It seemed as though time slowed drastically. You spun around, grabbed Frisk by the waist and held them tightly against your body. The man shouted in confusing and before your mind could fully process it, your foot was on the edge of the hole pushing off and you plummeted down...down...down.

\---

Someone was hitting your arms. Or were they punching your arms? You couldn't tell. The owner of the hands hitting you said something you couldn't make out. Slowly you opened your eyes as the pounding in your head eased up.

"We're alive." The person said. You knew that voice...!!!

You gasped and tried to lurch forwards in realization. Instead, due to the backpack still attached to you, your body fell to the side. You wondered if the bag fell apart from the landing.

"Oh..oh god. Dammit." You breathed out. "Holy hell. We're alive." A smile broke out on your face.

"There's an archway at the end of the room. I think there might be something out there." Frisk stood up pointing where they said. You grunted and rolled over to push yourself up. Looking down you saw hundreds of yellow buttercups bunched up exactly where you fell.

The flowers must have broken your fall.

You let out a loud sigh. "Lead the way little kid." They nodded with a smile and marched towards the entry way. You brushed your hand against the stone walls and took mental note that someone has been down here before you.

Frisk let out what sounded like a squeak.

"How was that?" You grinned teasing. You walked to their side and rested a hand on their head and began messing with it. Usually they would bat your hands away but instead they stared ahead. You raised your eyebrows at what Frisk 'squeaked at'.

A small golden flower bounced from side to side with a disturbingly happy smile on its face. It looked just like the ones that you and Frisk had fallen on. But this one was alive. You inwardly cringed at it happy it wasn’t one you fell on. But why was this one right here instead of where all the others were?

"Howdy!" The flower spoke.

"HOLY SHIT." You pushed Frisk behind you out of habit. They didn't protest.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower." The flower introduced itself with a playful wink. "You're new to the Underground, aren't cha?" Flowey asked. You squinted your eyes at the flower with a deep frown. It waited for a response until you slowly nodded.

"Okay!" It grinned. The flower proceeded to take yours and Frisks soul out of your body, something you didn't know existed. Frisks was cherry red while yours was bright orange. It explained what your soul basically was and how weak it was. You wouldn't have guessed it was weak but at the same time you never knew you even had a soul. It explained how you could strengthen it by what monsters called "white friendliness pellets".

"Here they come! Catch as many as you can."

You maneuvered your soul around trying to get at least a few though Frisk looked like they could easily. It was such a strange feeling but you figured you'd get used to it. Suddenly fiery scorching pain wracked your body. You screamed and hit the ground.

"You IDIOT." It screeched. "In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED." Disgusting laugher echoed around the walls of the new room, a ring of pellets circling yours and Frisks souls. "DIE." It growled as it forced the circle to become smaller and smaller. You crawled over to Frisk and curled your body over theirs like a shield, your hands and knees on both sides of their body. The only thought that was in your mind was; is this how you die?

The sick laughter of the flower suddenly stopped when footsteps approached. What sounded like fire flew by your head and the flower screamed out in pain. Your head snapped up to see the new monster that stood before you.

She gasped upon seeing you and ran over to your side ignoring the deep scowl on your face. She grabbed your arm seemingly to easily pick you up then bent back down to pulled Frisk up. When she pulled Frisk up you jerked your body away and pulled Frisk back to you. You had become very protective of Frisk over the years, and you had the right to. The world was becoming more chaotic by the second.

 

"I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." She said softly with a smile. "What an awful creature hurting such innocent children..."

Frisk quickly grabbed onto the back of your shorts, wrapping their small arms around you thighs trying to hide. Judging from the attack from the first monster both you and Frisk wondered if this new one would try too as well. Toriel must have picked this up as you looked at her daring her to touch either of you that it almost sent a chill down her spine.

"I'm not going up hurt you! I'm nothing like that awful creature. Here, let me see your hands, I can heal you. I do not wish to harm either of you." She opened both her hands. Silence rang for a few moments until Frisk held one hand out slowly. If they trusted this woman you supposed you did. You followed their lead and also held out a hand. Toriel grabbed both yours and Frisks hands and hummed. Warmth flooded your body and you heard Frisk gasp. "See? I mean you no harm. It's.. I haven't seen anyone fall down in such a long gone time I," Toriel grinned. "And the two of you! It's.. amazing."

Frisk looked up at you with a warm smile. You raised your eyebrows silently asking if they trusted Toriel. They nodded and turned back to her.

"If Frisk trusts you I guess that I do too." You shrugged. "So. Can you tell us about this place?"

\---

'Oh sweet Jesus.' You thought. Toriel had guided the two of you around the Ruins until she lead you to get house. The amount of puzzles that had been laid out was ridiculous! Her house had grand stairs on both sides of the room that curved up to the front door of the house. It reminded you of the rich people’s houses in the capital. Frisk beamed up at the house and ran ahead of you. You snickered at their joy.

"This is where I live. This is where you will stay. I must apologize though. Your room only has one bed and I promise I will soon get a second."

You nodded understandingly. To stay here and live here sounded great. Your house on the surface only had one bed which you and Frisk shared and now that was gone. You had given away the stuffing from the couch telling Frisk that the bed was enough. At the time your food supplies had been dropping dangerously low and some fool came by to trade it off.

"That's alright. I'll sleep on the floor until further notice," You patted the backpack and winked. "I've got jackets and a blanket to make a bed." Frisk continued to run ahead of you and Toriel to quickly explore their new home.

"I know what you're thinking,” You watched them as they ran ahead looking all around. “We'll talk when Frisky here goes to bed." You sighed and slid the backpack off at the door once you entered. Toriel simply hummed and nodded with a smile.

After you had situated yourself in the living room that doubled as the dining room Toriel had made food for the two of you. After explaining what your STATS meant and how eating and drinking monster food could bring your stats back up you decided to hold onto the cans of food in your bag. Frisk had been given a bath from Toriel with your okay.

"You ready for bed little kid?" You ruffled Frisks hair which made them laugh. Thank God Toriel had pajamas that fit Frisk. You didn't ask why but figured that she must of had kids long ago and kept their clothes as keepsakes. Frisk nodded their head.

"Alright. Let's get you to sleep." You placed a palm against their back and lead them to their new bedroom. They looked at you as if to ask "aren't you coming too?"

"In a while. Tori and I are gonna do some grown up talking, alright?" You explained. You had to do a lot of ‘grown up talk’ when discussing the trading route with others and the possible dangers that came with switching the routes flow. They nodded. You pushed open the bedroom door and untucked the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable though, you hadn't seen a proper bed or comforter in years. Frisk crawled in and as you tucked them in for the night you asked; "What's it feel like to have an actual home and real food?"

"It's like a dream. Like we're in the future." They whispered.

"It is, isn't it," You looked around the room. It really was decorated like a child's room would. "Night night. Love ya Frisk."

"I love you too." They snuggled further down into the comforter and you let the room, turning the lights off and quietly closing the door behind you. You walked back to the living room where Toriel sat in her big arm chair with a new book.

"Ah! (Y/n). I suppose we can talk now?" She asked and took off her reading glasses. You pulled a chair out from the dining room table and spun it around to straddle it while facing her. You sat down and swung your arms around it's back, your legs tucked into its back legs and closed your eyes tiredly. "I know you must have a million questions so shoot."

"Why do you have a backpack filled with canned foods and waters? Also with a first aid kit and matches? And so little clothes?" She sounded genuinely interested and concerned.

"We always carry food and water with us when we leave the house just incase. Though this time soldiers, that are apart of the rebellion, broke into our house and we had to pack as much as we could and ran. We managed to shove all our clothes into the bag though." You decided to answer her questions simply unless she asked for a more in depth explanation.

"Soldiers?" She gasped. You nodded now refusing to open your eyes. What time was it by the way? Sleep sounded nice. "That are part of a rebellion?"

"There's a revolution going on on the surface." You opened one eye tiredly to see her with a pure shocked expression. "You don't- of course you wouldn't know this place seems practically isolated."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's a war going on and because of the war the people finally snapped and started a revolution. The queen, obviously, is pissed that not only is there a war going on that is NOT in our favour but a revolution too. Even though she declared war on the northern county." You closed your eyes again frowning.

"Your..queen? Declared war? Why?"

"Because she's irresponsible and irrational." You shook your head. "Something happened with two families and it caused tension between us and the north. I heard that someone in our royal family supposedly was shot by someone from the other countries family and she declared war. The problem was she didn't give care about the people of her county and treated everyone like shit. Along with her attitude towards us she neglected getting anything done so the country wasn't in great shape. Then, because of the war, things became worse. So the people decided they had enough."

Toriel placed a hand over her chest. You heard her take deep breaths over and over again. Five or so minutes must have passed before she spoke again. "How old age you two? Are you related?" 

"I'm 22 and Frisk is 9. We’re related."

"How long had the war been going on?"

"Frisk was only a baby so... " You scrunched your eyebrows trying to guess. "About eight years."

"My stars." She shook her head. "Well.. at least you are here now. You can live here."

"Thanks Toriel. I really appreciate it." You smiled warmly. She returned your smile even though you couldn't see. "Hey Toriel? "

"Yes?"

"What's past this place?" You opened your eyes and gestured to the house. "This is the Underground you say?"

Toriel looked down at her book and refused to look up at you. You stared at her until she finally glanced up. With a heavy sigh she tilted her head back.

"You see," She said slowly. She began to explain with why she was in the ruins alone. You sympathized with her for the few seconds of her leaving her husband.

“What a bastard.” You shook your head.

She explained that there once was a war long long ago between the humans and monsters. It was an intense story given you had never heard it before. You frowned when she said that the humans locked them down here even though monsters were such a small threat. "You see...I don't want you leaving the ruins in case-"

"In case anyone tries to kill us and take our souls." You finished for her. She nodded.

"What if... I spoke to Asgore then?" You suggested. "If they try to take our souls then they'd break the barrier and commit suicide. They don't know about the world on the surface. Humans are killing humans and dying left and right."

"That's..an interesting suggestion." She said softly. She looked at you up and down multiple times. Your hair was roughed up like it had been raked through dirt. Your tank top and shorts were your main outfit to wear considering you didn't have much and they were the easiest to throw on. This was extremely inappropriate but you were a commoner, what were commoners supposed to wear? Your face was neutral but your eyes were daring. She could easily tell you had been through alot and survived it all.

"I.. I suppose..it sounds like the best option for both yours and Frisks safety. Also for the safety of monster kind." She sounded almost pained to say it. "Will you at least stay the night? You must be extremely tired." She stood up and walked to your side. She put her hand on your back and rubbed in circles. "And in the morning we can get you cleaned up. I can give word to one of the monsters down here to send for the river boat person who will take you to Hotland. You will find Asgore there. In fact, I will write a letter and sign it. I hope it will offer at least some protection to anyone who tries to stop you." She hated having to use her previous royal status but if it kept you alive? Then she would gladly do it.

You nodded and pushed yourself back to try to get out of the chair. Toriel placed her hand under your arm to assist you in standing up. Your body felt so damn heavy you wondered if you would even make it to your new room. Eventually you made it into full standing position and pushed the chair away from you. You laughed weakly. 

"God, not seven hours ago was I trading two pounds of sugar to some man for water. And now here I am with you and Frisk." You began walking with her to your room. "Trading all the things we can't afford. Now we're here where you can actually cook real food. There's running water that comes out of pipes to drink and to bathe! Frisk has pajamas." You breathed out slowly. "And these.." You pointed at the ceiling. "These.."

"Light bulbs?" Toriel asked with a smile.

"Yeah! Yeah.." You smiled. You stopped in front of your room now feeling tired.

"Can I ask you a question?" Toriel asked. She sounded almost..sad. You nodded. "What was life like? I mean, the physical world. It sounds so..so far behind."

"Far behind?" You frowned. What did she mean by that?

"You've never seen lights. Or heard of running water in a house. Earlier you and Frisk were so surprised at the fridge." She explained.

"First of all, I've never even heard of a fridge before. Frisk said this place was like the future. You have a nice fireplace though. We didn't have one." You tilted your head. What else were you missing? Toriel shook her head.

"I look forward to seeing you in the morning." She smiled and ushered you into your room.

"You too. Oh and Toriel?"

"Yes?"

"Please keep Frisk with you. I'll go on my own. Explain to them why I'm gone. They're a big kid and they'll understand. Good night." You waved and closed the door. You looked over at Frisk and smiled.

'Shit. Bags near the door..I'll get it in the morning.' You thought. You shrugged and laid down on the floor close to the bed. You didn't even have to try to go to sleep for you instantly passed out.


	2. Warning : Phones May or May Not Contain Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing you could do to keep yourself upright was knowing Frisk was safe. Now. How do you explain to the King of Monsters that if they kill you and take your soul everyone might die? Everything is moving too fast!

When you woke up it was suddenly. You felt around the floor blindly with your hands trying to find Frisk. When you realized that the ground was hard and not the denseness of your old bed you shot up. You frantically looked around the room still half asleep wondering where you were. The events of last night hit you hard. Frisk wasn't in their bed so you figured they had to be with Toriel. You stood up and left the bedroom, a side of your shirt riding up and sticking to your ribs. You reminded yourself that you needed to clean up first. It seemed Frisk thought ahead of you for there was a jacket and pair of pants at the door.

"Good morning (y/n)." Toriel waved from her reading chair. Frisk was snuggled up against her to her side. You had just finished cleaning up yet still felt tired.

"Morning Toriel. Morning tot." You waved back.

"I've told Frisk of what shall be done. They brought up that it would be easier if you wore more..royal clothing instead of a letter." Toriel smiled.

"Good thinking. It would be, wouldn't it? People know the emblem." You nodded.

"Run along now my child so  
(y/n) and I can get ready to send them off."

"What are you thinking of me wearing?" You asked. Toriel smiled at you warmly as if she was keeping a secret you didn't know. You chucked awkwardly.

"So uh, I'm guessing just like this but more royal?" Not knowing what to do with yourself you shoved your hands in the shorts pockets.

"Precisely!" She stood up quickly and dragged you to her room. Once inside you noticed how neat the room was. It was much bigger than yours and Frisks and also had a huge bed in the corner. In another corner next to her desk stood a tall manikin. You walked over to it and marveled.  
"Oh it's beautiful.." You whispered.

The outfit consisted of different parts. The shirt was pure white with violet trims all around. It buttoned all the way down, the buttons being rounded with lilac fabric and tiny white lace underneath it that barely poked out. The collar was short and sharp, the violet fabric trim hugging its edges. On the left hand side was the royal emblem sewn right above where your heart is. The vibrant violet stood out boldly against the pure white. The pants were just like the shirt but the emblem was not on it. You looked behind the manikin seeing what was draped over the shirt. It looked like a long cape that ended towards the knees. It was solid violet but instead of a white trim it was gold. It hooked right under the collar of the shirt by a large golden circle.

"Jesus Christ. Toriel you made this?" You turned around and looked at her. She had her hands on her hips and was grinning from ear to ear. The pride of the outfit was clear in her eyes. "Holy hell. Thank you so much! Oh god, thank you! Wow!" You ran a hand through your hair and laughed.

"I'll leave you to change." She turned around and left the room. You quickly stripped down out of your pants and jacket and into your new outfit. How she knew it would fit you was beyond you. Maybe Frisk showed her the sizes of your clothes? Maybe she guessed? You shook your head. Once you got dressed up you left and went back to the main room. Toriel was waiting patiently for you. She gasped seeing you fully dressed and ran towards you. Her enthusiasm was contagious and you laughed."You look truly magnificent!"

"Thank you Toriel."

She made a sound like she had just remembered something important. She turned around back to her chair and picked up something black and small. She handed it to you saying if you ever needed to to call her and that it should fit comfortably in your pockets.

"Call? What?" You examined the phone. It had numbers on it and two icons you weren't familiar with.

"This is called a cell phone. You punch in a certain order of numbers and it will ring a few times until I answer. Amazing is it not?" She pointed at the numbers. "These two are for answering a call and ending a call. Green is answer, red is end. I taped a note to the back that reads my number." You nodded and pocketed the phone. She took your hand and lead you to the stairs. From there she took you through long hallways until you reached two large stone doors. Each one had many carvings in them. She sighed heavily.

"Should anyone ask, I sent you. And like I said, call me if anything happens or no one believes you. Be good won't you?" She smiled almost sadly. You offered her a warm smile in return. She took a step back and slowly opened one of the doors. It screamed as it pulled open. You could tell it hadn't been opened in some time. Freezing wind hit your face harshly but it didn't hit the rest of your body. "I made it so Snowdin would be barbel to walk in. After Snowdin is Waterfall and then Hotland. The river person is in Snowdin and they're close by...goodbye (y/n)." She kissed the top of your head and ushered you out. "Bring peace to us all." And with that the doors closed leaving you alone.

You looked forwards at the only path you could take and began walking.

Snow flew around you in different angles as the winds shifted. You wondered if it was winter time here. The path seemed like it would never end but that was due to the fact you couldn't see over five feet away. You hummed as you walked along until you came across a small bridge with a tall wooden gate that was far to wide to get trapped in. Maybe it was for keeping out large animals?

"H e y." A deep voice spoke from behind you while you were examining the gate. You quickly spun around to the person who spoke. Your eyes widened when you realized who it was. A short skeleton who was a good head shorter than you were stood before you. His reaction was similar to yours but multiplied by a thousand. It was like shock or surprise overtook his body because he immediately hit the ground on one knee and looked down.

"Hello." You replied calmly. You needed to act just like Toriel would have when she was queen. You supposed that meant simple orders. "You may rise." You spoke smoothly and calmly. To your extreme surprise he stood back up.

"Y-your majesty!" The skeleton stuttered. "Wh-what brings you this far out to the Ruins?" He asked. He mustn't know what a human looks like or didn't notice due to your outfit.

"Wondering around. Exploring. What is your name?" You asked.

"Its Sans. Sans the skeleton." He kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sans. May I ask, can you take me to the river person?" You asked.

"O-of course!" He finally looked up at you. Was this..admiration in his eyes? Was it because of your new "royal status" if it could even be called that. He walked ahead of you and you followed easily catching up to his side.

"Who created that gate Sans?" You asked. You liked how that name felt. It was strange and suited him. You'd never heard of it before.

"My brother Papyrus your majesty." He nodded. He was nervous. Never had he ever spoken to anyone who was royalty. He supposed Alphys might but he doubted it.

"Its neat."

"He made it too wide to stop anything." Ah. So maybe even bares could get through. What a pity. "Speaking of my brother he should be coming up any minute."

"To check on his little brother?" You asked with a small chuckle. Sans stiffened for a second but then relaxed.

"I'm actually older than Paps." He said with a sight edge to his voice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sans. It was rude of me to assume that you were younger." You apologized.

"Heh..it's fine." His voice returned to its nervous tone. He thought he might of stepped out of line when you apologized.

"SANS? SANS WHERE DID YOU GO?" A strong loud voice called out.

'This must be Papyrus.' You thought. A tall skeleton in what you assumed was armor came into sight.

"SANS THERE YOU ARE I-" Just like Sans had once he saw how you were dressed an realized who you were he quickly crouched down on one knee. You walked closer to the other skeleton and smiled. This one seemed to radiate excitement and energy. He must be...

"You may rise." You said just like you did before. He was much taller than you by a good six inches. Instead of averting his eyes like Sans did he looked straight on. "You must be Papyrus?"

Papyrus gasped and held his gloved hands to his face. "You-you know my name!" He borderline yelled.

"Sans told me you would be around this area around this time."

"You know my brother too!?" He asked.

"I just met him. He's escorting me to the river person."

"Wowie!" Papyrus gasped. "Well..I guess I shall leave you to it your majesty!" He quickly spun around and ran off. Sans rushed back to your side.

"How cute. He seems very energetic." You continued walking following Sans.

"He is. Always on the move and always doing something." Sans smiled softly. He was proud of his brother and loved him deeply.

"That's good." You nodded. The only response you got was a hum agreeing with you. The rest of the time was spent in silence. You didn't mind. You enjoyed the sound of the snow crunching under your boots, long ones that ended right under you knee meeting the cape. Another additive Toriel included. They were solid black and hugged your legs tightly but comfortably. The snow hung thick against every tree in sight. Some monsters walked past you staring in shock at you. You waved hello at each one who in turn waved quickly back. Snowdin was so lovely and peaceful that it made you excited to see the others. You were too deep in thought as Sans stopped and made a quick turn. In front of you two was a small boat tat looked like it could fit two with someone fully cloaked at the front edge.

"Here we are." Sans gestured at the boat.

"Thank you for taking me Sans. I appreciate it." You patted his shoulder. "I shall see you again."

Sans froze in place while you walked ahead and boarded the boat. 'See you again?' Sans thought. A light blue dusted his cheeks repeating this over and over to himself.

"Where to?" The river person asked.

"Hotland if you please." You sat down. The river person nodded excitedly.

"Then we are off." The boat took off quickly. It moved on its own or maybe, the boat was moved by their magic?

"Tra la la. I love riding in my boat." They sang.

\---

The air became considerably warmer once you stopped.

"Come again. Or not. It does not matter either way." They said as their goodbye. You said goodbye as well and walked up the only flight of steps that lead out.

"Are you like, (y/n)?" A fully armored guard stood before you along with another guard that looked a lot like the first.

"Yes I am."

"I thought so. You're like, the new royal child or something?" He asked. Toriel must have spread word further than Snowdin.

"I am."

"Alright. We have orders to take you straight to king Asgore." He took a few steps to the side indicating that you stand between him and the second guard. You walked between them and they lead the way.

'I wonder if Asgore walks with guards when he leaves.' You thought.

The distance from the boat to the capital must have been the same length compared to the Ruins to the first boat in Snowdin. Well, if you took out the multiple times you got on and off an elevator. You tried your best to hide the shock of that a giant metal box could take you places by pressing a button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't get this up when I said I would! I planned on doing it during the weekend but I ended up having unexpected plans and couldn't get around to posting it. So here it is!

**Author's Note:**

> DEADASS. I merged the first and second chapter so that's why it's so long. I'm more confident with this story but since I've posted others I'll update those first and work backwards.


End file.
